The present case is generally directed to data storage, and more particularly, to improving servo control for a data storage medium.
Repeated runout (RRO) error in servo data can generally have an adverse affect on servo control of a control object, such as a transducer adjacent a storage medium. RRO correction values can be determined to compensate for such RRO errors, but the determination of such values can be time and resource intensive, particularly in high volume automated manufacturing environments.